About Time
by Uchiha Arachin
Summary: Sakura baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, tapi salah seorang muridnya sangat usil dan sering membuatnya naik pitam. "Kapan kau akan berhenti mengganggu gurumu?" "Kau menyukaiku, eh?" Jika waktu bisa membuat sebuah hati patah, bukankah ia akan mampu untuk membuatnya sembuh kembali? Semua, hanya tentang waktu. NaruSaku. Oneshot. RnR?


God created time just so we have a chance. —me

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, Author hanya punya jalan cerita.

Warning(s) : Typo(s), AU, Oneshot, NaruSaku, Author Newbie.

.

.

About Time© Uchiha Arachin

.

.

Langit biru menabur nuansa haru di pagi ketika embun membisu di antara riuh suara kendaraan menderu. Dengan air muka jengkel gadis itu melempar tas sampirnya ke atas kursi. Setelah duduk dengan raut semerawut, ditariknya secangkir teh yang telah mendingin karena sejak sejam lalu ia biarkan begitu saja di atas meja. Aroma menusuk dari air conditioner tak ayal membuat tenggorokannya kering selama tak kurang dari sejam. Kenapa tidak batalkan saja pertemuan ini jika memang orang itu tak berniat menemuinya? Ubun-ubunnya sudah seperti mendidih ditanam di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama. Oh ya ampun. Masa bodoh dengan wajah heran para waitress yang melihatnya duduk lama di sini.

Perhatian gadis itu teralihkan oleh getar ponsel dari dalam tas miliknya. Tak tertarik melihat nama si penelpon, ia mengangkatnya begitu saja.

'Ehm. Aa hallo Onee-san.'

Seketika itu wajahnya bertambah kusut. Ia kenal betul dengan suara serak khas yang biasa didengarnya setiap hari di waktu mengajar. Suara salah satu muridnya yang selalu bertingkah usil di kelas.

"Mau apa?" balasnya sinis.

"Oh jangan marah karena aku tidak memanggil Onee-san dengan sebutan sensei!"

"Hahh... Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi bisakah kau. To. The. Poin. Naruto."

Ia sungguh sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda saat ini. Ada hal serius yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang terlambat di tempat ini seperti patung. Tak ingin diganggu, meski dirinya tidak sedang melakukan apa pun. Lagipula pemuda ini memang sama menyebalkannya.

Ia menyesap kembali tehnya sambil sesekali melahap cake pesanannya yang juga sempat terbengkalai. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hey nama keluargaku Uzumaki. Panggil aku Uzumaki-san. Nama lengkapku memang Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Onee-san suka sekali memanggil dengan nama kecil ya? Apa kita sudah seakrab itu? Oh baiklah. Kita memang akrab." terdengar kekehan kecil dari si lawan bicara.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memesan satu cangkir teh lagi. Ini sudah cangkir yang ketiga.

Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau tidak penting. Lain kali saja..."

"Eh eh sebentar Onee-san. Baiklah... Baiklah..."

Gadis itu diam memposisikan diri untuk menyimak apa yang hendak pemuda ini katakan. Ia harap bukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Baiklah Haruno-sensei... Tarik napas sejenak tenangkan dirimu. Sepertinya hatimu tidak sedang dalam keadaan—"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Ia menggeram kesal.

"Hehe baiklah... Haruno-sensei, bisakah kau memeriksa ulang kertas jawaban milik Nara-san, kau ingat? Nara Shikamaru, juara olimpiade matematika tahun lalu. Aku tidak yakin dengan nilai yang kau berikan."

Haruno Sakura, mengernyit heran dengan penjelasan salah seorang muridnya. Terlebih ia adalah siswa yang dikenal sangat nakal dan bermasalah di kelas. Semua orang mengenal Sakura sebagai guru yang perfeksionis, tak mungkin dirinya melewatkan suatu hal hingga membuat sebuah kerugian bagi orang lain seperti ini. Tentu ia telah memeriksa dengan cermat dan teliti semua lembar jawaban soal ulangan, tanpa kesalahan.

"Kau yakin Naruto?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon menambah keraguan Sakura akan kalimat Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Shikamaru adalah temanku sejak dari playgroup, Sensei. IQnya di atas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya. Tak mungkin sahabatku memperoleh nilai sekecil itu pada mata pelajaran yang paling dikuasainya. Aku mohon, tidak, saya harap anda dapat mempertimbangkannya, Haruno-sensei."

Suara Naruto berubah dingin dalam sekejap, seolah nada riang yang pertama kali digunakannya tak pernah ada. Sakura menarik kembali pemikirannya soal dirinya yang mustahil melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin Naruto benar. Sakura tidak pernah tahu, mungkin Naruto memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya selain apa yang selama ini ia tunjukkan.

Mengehela napas panjang, ingatkan ia untuk memeriksa ulang semuanya saat tiba di rumah nanti. "Baiklah, akan kuperiksa ulang. Lagipula ini adalah nilai pertama kalian di tahun terakhir."

"Wah arigatou Onee-san! Nanti kuhubungi lagi, sekarang aku harus melanjutkan gameku! Jaa!"

"Hey hey tunggu!"

Belum sempat Sakura menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya pada panggilan 'akrab' Naruto pada dirinya, pemuda itu telah memutuskan sambungannya. Ia berdecak kesal, nyaris membanting smartphone di tangannya jika saja matanya tak bergulir ke depan dan tertegun mendapati seseorang telah duduk di sana, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan selidik. Sejak kapan?

"Siapa?"

Ia mendelik sinis. Sungguh hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku harap penjelasanmu kali ini dapat aku terima." Sakura bersedekap tangan. "Kenapa kau terlambat satu jam tiga puluh menit?"

Pria itu mengernyit heran dengan nada sinis si gadis. "Oh maaf soal itu." kilahnya enteng.

"Kau pikir aku manekin yang dipajang bebas disini? Ck.. Ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.."

"Memangnya apa? Kau lebih buruk dari itu, mengingkari perjanjian. Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa aku membenci 'keterlambatan'."

Lelaki di hadapan Sakura mendesah malas. "Sayang, aku akan jelaskan soal keterlambatan. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?"

"Hanya bocah SMA yang berisik. Kau puas?"

"Hey Sakura, Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Kaupikir aku kenapa, hah?!"

Wajah Sakura memerah, sebisa mungkin menahan matanya agar tak mengeluarkan air mata. Membendung kuat-kuat perasaannya.

"Sakura—"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berbuat salah! Terlambat, mengingkari janji, berbohong dan sesumbar! Mau sampai kapan aku dipermainkan?!"

Meski begitu tetesan yang ditahannya melesak keluar begitu saja. Menunjukkan sisi lemah dirinya sebagai perempuan. Sakura mendongak berusaha menahannya lagi.

Merasa lelah terus dipermainkan.

Ia bukan boneka yang bisa sesukanya dipermainkan.

Tidakkah pria di depannya mengerti?

Sial. Lelaki ini tidak mungkin mengerti. Tidak setelah apa yang telah mereka jalani selama tiga tahun. Ia sungguh, ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

"Kita akhiri saja."

Kalimat itu keluar juga. Padahal mati-matian ia menahannya agar tak terucap. Impiannya untuk menjadikan cinta pertama sebagai yang terakhir kandaslah sudah. Biarlah, biarkan semua ini berakhir.

Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu berlari keluar setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja.

Siang di bulan agustus. Langit Tokyo biru, mengumbar cerah di balik awan-awan yang berarak mengikuti arah angin. Terpaannya menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk dedaunan, menerbangkan debu pada jendela-jendela kelas.

Rambut blonde itu bergerak terkena hembusan angin. Matanya terpejam begitu damai. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dua tangan yang sengaja ditaruhnya di atas meja. Lokasi tempat duduk di pojokan kelas menambah keleluasaan dirinya tidur saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Di tengah kedamaian, sebentuk kotak dengan setengah bagiannya terbuat dari kain sementara bagian lain dari kayu melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala si rambut pirang. Ia terlonjak dari posisinya, masih dalam keadaan linglung ketika tawa seisi kelas menetas pecah. Pandangannya bergulir pada sosok kecil di depan sana yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah kesal bukan main, bagaikan singa kelaparan yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Seketika suara riuh karena tawa berhenti. Kelas berubah hening.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Tuan?" desis sang guru.

Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto, menelan ludahnya sendiri. Keberaniannya menciut begitu melihat tatapan nyalang orang yang baru saja dipancing kemarahannya.

Naruto menoleh ke samping, berniat meminta bantuan sahabatnya.

"Ck, merepotkan."

Yang justru memilih mengabaikan dirinya.

Matilah.

"Ha-Haruno-sensei. Ahaha.." Ia memasang senyuman terlebar khas dirinya.

Sakura membuang napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Terlalu biasa anak muda bermarga Uzumaki itu membuatnya naik pitam. Ada saja tingkahnya saat sedang di kelas. Entah bagaimana sikapnya pada guru lain, yang jelas, pemuda itu selalu menganggu Sakura jika sedang mengajar. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya ketika mengajar saja. Tak jarang pemuda itu juga mengganggu Sakura di tempat-tempat lain selain di sekolah.

"Nara-san, setelah ini datanglah ke mejaku. Dan kau juga, Naruto."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura membereskan bukunya di meja, ia keluar setelahnya. Lantas seisi kelas kembali riuh. Waktu istirahat tiba, saatnya bagi mereka mengisi perut setelah beberapa jam ini dipusingkan dengan angka-angka dan rumus matematika yang berbelit.

Shikamaru dengan tidak berminat berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto bersemangat mengikuti sahabatnya. Ah ke ruang guru lagi. Naruto senang setiap kali pergi ke ruang guru. Entah karena apa.

"Dia benar."

Sakura menyerahkan selembar kertas ke hadapan Shikamaru. Lembar jawaban yang diperiksa ulang olehnya beberapa waktu lalu. Rupanya Naruto memang tidak keliru soal hasil ulangan yang diperoleh sahabatnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku yang salah dalam hal ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto." Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru dengan dagunya. "Dia yang memintaku agar memeriksa ulang lembar jawabanmu."

Shikamaru memberi isyarat mengerti dengan mengangguk.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Tidak, tunggu, aku tidak mengatakan kau, Naruto, boleh pergi. Tetap di sini."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menoleh bergantian pada Shikamaru yang tersenyum meledek padanya dan Sakura yang mentapnya dengan kilatan kemarahan.

"Tapi Sensei..."

"Duduk."

"Aku ke kelas, Naruto." Shikamaru melambai.

Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali pada tempat duduk di depan meja Sakura. Guru termuda sekaligus pemegang predikat terbanyak menjadi icaran guru-guru lelaki di sekolah itu tersenyum puas. Untuk kali ini Naruto tidak akan semudah itu lolos darinya. Tidak setelah pemuda itu tidur dengan nyaman pada saat kelasnya berlangsung.

Sakura memukul dahi Naruto dengan pensil yang dipegangnya. "Baiklah, kapan kau akan berhenti menganggu gurumu ini?"

Naruto meringis mengusap dahinya yang jadi sasaran Sakura.

"Pergilah ke taman di belakang sekolah, Uzumaki Naruto. Bersihkan sampah di sana. Kemudian, potong rumputnya hingga rapi. Aku akan memeriksanya sepulang sekolah nanti."

Naruto melotot tajam, terkejut dengan hukuman senseinya kali ini. Sial. Semua inu karena suasana tenang musim panas yang membuatnya mengantuk di kelas. Salahkan angin yang masuk melalui jendela sehingga tidurnya terasa begitu nyenyak. Bagaimana pun, inilah hukuman untuk kesalahannya.

Sebenarnya, baru dua hari lalu Naruto menyelesaikan hukuman membersihkan ruang musik selama tiga hari karena ulahnya yang sengaja datang lima menit sebelum pelajaran Sakura berakhir. Beberapa minggu lalu dan minggu lalunya ia juga sempat dihukum berdiri di lapangan sekolah, membersihkan gym sampai menguras kolam renang. Dan ajaibnya, semua hukuman itu, adalah ganjaran atas kelakuan buruknya pada guru matematika baru di sekolah bernama Haruno Sakura. Pada awalnya, guru konseling yang memberikan hukuman tersebut. Namun semakin hari, tingkah anak itu semakin bertambah dan guru konseling pun menyerahkan wewenang agar Sakura secara langsung yang memberikan hukuman hingga anak pembuat onar itu jera dengan kelakuan buruknya.

Hal ini telah berlangsung selama dua semester di kelas dua. Kini, setelah Naruto naik kelas pun tingkahnya tidak pernah berubah, justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Berkelahi saat kelas Sakura, bolos, terlambat hingga membuat kegaduhan di dalam kelas.

Begitulah bagaimana insiden tidur Naruto hari ini terjadi. Sakura telah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang biasa.

Matahari tergelincir dari batas tombaknya. Sore menjelang memberikan warna keemasan pada langit di belahan barat. Warnanya yang sendu jatuh pada daun rerumputan, membuatnya berkilauan bagai tersentuh embun di pagi hari.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas rumput. Membiarkan semilir angin menyentuh wajahnya yang berkeringat. Dirasakannya sesuatu bergetar, ia bergegas merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil smartphone. Tersenyum melihat sederet nama tertera di sana.

"Tou-san.. Hari ini aku pulang naik bis..."

Sakura mengambil langkah menuju taman di bagian belakang gedung sekolah. Satu tangannya menenteng sebuah ransel sementara tangan lainnya tersampir tas miliknya. Ia menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah berbaring sambil bercengkerama dengan seseorang di telepon. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Meskipun Naruto tipe pemuda yang senang mengumbar senyuman, tak pernah selama satu tahun lebih dirinya mengajar ia melihat wajah seceria ini dari siswa dengan predikat ternakal itu.

Tanpa ia sadari langkahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya mematung menyaksikan hal tersebut. Merasakan sesuatu berdesir dalam dirinya.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan?"

Hingga sebuah suara berat dan serak menyentak dirinya. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat, otaknya sibuk mencari jawaban. Apa yang dilakukan dirinya di sini? Apa? Saat matanya melihat ransel di tangannya, Sakura seolah diingatkan kembali pada tujuan awalnya ke tempat ini.

"Aku mengantarkan ranselmu, dan Oh! Sekalian memeriksa hasil pekerjaanmu." Ia menoleh, mengamati sekelilingnya. "Tidak buruk juga, pekerjaanmu."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendapatkan pujian dari gurunya. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mau duduk di sana.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi heran. Tidak biasanya.

Meski begitu kakinya tetap melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Onee-san lihat awan itu. Bentuknya indah dan warnanya cerah."

Naruto menunjukkan telunjuknya ke atas. Langit yang biru nan luas terhampar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Dari jarak yang sangat jauh, gumpalan putih berjalan perlahan melintasi udara.

Sakura memindahkah fokus matanya menatap awan yang dimaksud Naruto. Sangat indah. Pikirnya. Ingatannya melayang pada saat dirinya menangis seorang diri ketika suatu waktu ia telah dibohongi seseorang. Bayangan ketika dirinya selalu menunggu berjam-jam kedatangan seseorang. Kemudian beralih pada gambaran saat pertama kali ia menjalin hubungan, begitu menyenangkan. Sampai pada bayangan beberapa waktu lalu, saat Sakura mengakhiri semuanya. Terasa begitu menyesakkan. Bahkan sesampainya di rumah Sakura merasakan sulitnya bernafas, atau barang sekejap memejamkan mata untuk terlelap. Hatinya sakit. Ia kehilangan nafsu makan selama berhari-hari. Kadang ketika sendiri, tanpa sadar dirinya menangis. Ia tak tahan. Sungguh patah hati itu menyakitkan. Perasannya yang sedang sakit, ditambah tingkah satu muridnya yang selalu sukses membuat Sakura marah, ia merasa frustasi akhir-akhir ini. Tak disadari olehnya setetes cairan bening menganak sungai di sudut matanya. Ia menangis. Apa yang ia tangisi?

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu memutar kepalanya menghadap guru dengan rambut eksentriknya. Hatinya mencelos menyaksikan gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata namun bibirnya mengukir senyum. Menyaksikan langit senja. Ia kembali menghadap langit.

"Ada kalanya awan yang putih sekalipun berubah warna menjadi hitam, bahkan mengeluarkan petir dan gemuruh suara guntur."

Naruto membaringkan diri, menaruh kedua tangannya dibawah kepala —sebisa mungkin menyamankan dirinya.

"Seperti halnya manusia, bukan?" lanjutnya seraya menoleh.

Sakura memutar kepala dan untuk sesaat pandangan kedua manusia itu bertemu sebelum Naruto mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula.

"Tuhan menciptakan waktu agar kita memiliki kesempatan."

Sakura masih terdiam belum mengerti arah pembicaraan anak muda ini.

"Ya. Segala hal hanya memerlukan waktu untuk menjadi lebih baik. Awan hitam itu hanya perlu waktu untuk dirinya kembali menjadi putih. Menjadi sesuatu yang bersih dan nyaman di pandang."

Mengerti, Sakura mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dasar anak sok tahu, Naruto berbicara seolah ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sakura.

"Kau benar." Sakura bergumam.

Naruto memang benar soal segala hal hanya memerlukan waktu agar menjadi lebih baik. Sakura hanya memerlukan waktu agar hatinya bisa membaik. Ah ya, ia hanya memerlukan waktu.

"Terima kasih." ungkapnya kemudian.

"Nah, Onee-san jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi."

Sakura menyeka wajahnya yang basah, menoleh, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Selama ini aku sangat penasaran," ia memicingkan mata. "Kenapa kau, Uzumaki Naruto, suka sekali menggangguku?"

Naruto sempat terkejut memperoleh pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sakura. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring; meraih ransel miliknya di tangan Sakura.

"Menurut Onee-san?"

"Kau menyukaiku, eh?" tuduh Sakura. Entah kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Naruto semakin terkejut, kemudian hanya tersenyum. Sakura semakin heran.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura tertegun tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Naruto memajukan tubuhnya mendekat, dalam sepersekian detik sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sakura. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan Naruto telah mendahuluinya beranjak menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau mati dipukul olehmu karena ini hehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya memasang cengiran lebar. "Aku duluan. Jaa!"

Deru angin yang mendingin pun beradu saling bersahutan, menyampaikan salam rindu yang lama terpendam. Bintang akan hadir setelah ini, saling berkedip menyambut malam untuk hari esok yang lebih baik.

Jika waktu bisa membuat sebuah hati patah, bukankah ia akan mampu untuk membuatnya sembuh kembali? Semua, hanya tentang waktu.

.

—END—

.

A/N :

#Apaini #dihajarSakura hohoho Sekali-kali boleh dong Arachin bikin romansa antara guru dan murid? #dirasenganNaruto Haduh entah ini ide dari mana.

Arachin pokoknya pengen direview, mumpung hari merdeka, Arachin lagi pengen merdeka dari jajahan para sider #apalagiini

Apa pendapat kalian soal cerita ini? Maap kalo jelek. Arachin masih newbie hehe


End file.
